


Lover's Pain

by Afro_Thunder, AngelEyes93



Category: PaRappa the Rapper
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fluff, High School, Parappa Town, Party, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29845758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Afro_Thunder/pseuds/Afro_Thunder, https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelEyes93/pseuds/AngelEyes93
Summary: Parappa and Lammy have been dating for six months now and are nearly inseparable. However, romantic missteps and jealous rivals begin to put their bond to the test. While their love is sweet, can they make it through the pain?Sequel to "Every Dog Has His Day".
Relationships: Lammy/PaRappa Rappa
Kudos: 4





	Lover's Pain

“Hey, stop! That tickles!”

PaRappa futilely tried to fend off Lammy, who was on top of him, from tickling his ribs. It had been almost six months since the musical couple became official, and since then, they were nearly inseparable, only splitting off due to either school, or individual musical projects. The couple had been relaxing at PaRappa’s house watching a movie, when PaRappa took the last piece of cake between them for himself. Lammy immediately tried to grab it from him, but he kept it out of reach, leading to their current battle for sweets.

“I’ll stop if you give me the cake peacefully,” Lammy giggled, not letting up on her playful assault. “You’ve had most of the sweets to yourself, anyway!”

“N-n-never!” PaRappa declared, trying to keep his willpower intact. Lammy tried to reach for the cake again, but PaRappa quickly moved it to his right hand, and used the shift in weight to flip Lammy onto her back. Now PaRappa was on top, waving the cake in front of her face.

“Nice try,” PaRappa chuckled, sticking his tongue out at his girlfriend.

Lammy merely raised an amused eyebrow. In the blink of an eye, she managed to swipe the cake out of PaRappa’s grip, and took a giant bite out of it, smirking cheekily the whole time. PaRappa blinked, and looked between his now empty hand, and Lammy’s victorious face in disbelief, before shaking his head.

“...I should’ve seen that coming,” he chuckled easily. “Alright, you win this round, Lammy.” He began to lift himself off of his girlfriend, but Lammy quickly pulled him back down by his shirt collar.

“The cake  _ is _ sweet, P,” Lammy cooed. “But I think I want something a bit sweeter…”

PaRappa grinned seductively, and began to lean in to kiss her. Right then, the sound of someone knocking loudly at their door quickly interrupted the couple’s intimate moment, just as they were centimeters away from kissing. Both musicians sighed in annoyance.

“I might as well get it,” PaRappa muttered. “Might be someone looking for my dad.”

Lammy nodded, but couldn’t hide her disappointment as PaRappa got up to get the door. Other than when they were in public, neither of them could keep their hands to themselves, though they weren’t quite yet willing to take it further beyond kissing, despite Ma-San constantly teasing them about it. In the foyer, she heard the door unlock and open, followed by an all-too familiar “Heeeey, P!”.

_ Huh? What’s Katy doing here all of a sudden? _ Lammy wondered. Being his childhood friend, it wasn’t uncommon for the bassist to drop by PaRappa’s house, but she rarely did so unannounced; unless something important was happening. Quickly, Lammy got up off the couch, and went over to join PaRappa.

“‘Sup, Katy?” PaRappa greeted casually. “You don’t usually just drop on by like this, so you must’ve gotten some big news.”

“Actually, it’s  _ PJ _ who does!” Katy clarified, grinning widely. “He said he ran into an old friend who came back into town, and said they wanted to reconnect with everyone; so PJ asked us to meet him and this mystery person at Beard Burgers ASAP!”

“‘Old friend’?” Lammy asked as she walked up to PaRappa, surprising him slightly. “Who could that be?”

Katy shrugged. “No idea, though my money’s on Matt Major or Paula Fox,” she guessed. “Both of them moved away before our sophomore year.”

“...I don’t think I know either of them,” Lammy admitted sheepishly.

“Don’t feel too bad,” PaRappa said reassuringly. “I don’t think you got to meet them before they moved away. I doubt it’s Paula, though. Nobody’s heard from her at all since she left PaRappa Town.”

“That’s true,” Katy agreed sadly. While they had still kept in touch with Matt from time to time, Paula seemed to have completely vanished from the face of the planet, and nobody knew what happened to her.

“Anyway, we shouldn’t keep PJ and whoever he’s with waiting,” PaRappa continued. “I got the car for the day, I can drive us all there.”

Katy stuck her tongue out at PaRappa playfully. “And have you drive us off another cliff on the way? No thank you!” she teased.

PaRappa rolled his eyes. “That was  _ once _ , Katy!”

“And once was enough!”

“Alright, Katy; have it your way,” PaRappa said casually as he pulled his keys out. “But I guess that means not only will you have to walk the rest of the way to Beard Burgers, but MilkCan will have to find another driver to haul your gear for your gig tomorrow.”

The bassist’s eyes widened in horror. “You’re bluffing!”

“Nope,” PaRappa said bluntly as he grabbed his hoodie off the hanger. “I mean, it’s not like you guys cover my gas money anyway, so I have no obligation to actually haul your stuff.” In reality, he didn’t mind being the band’s roadie, but he wanted to see if Katy would fall for the bait. Sure enough, Katy immediately changed her tune, and wrapped an arm around PaRappa as they walked to his car.

“I mean, your driving has definitely improved over the past year and a half, plus you’re certainly a better driver than Joe Chin, who drives like a complete lunatic; and we can definitely talk about paying you for your great services...” Katy began rattling off as many positives about PaRappa’s driving as she could to avoid losing her sole designated driver, while PaRappa merely smirked victoriously.

Lammy just shook her head at their exchange as she followed them. “I guess P learned from Prince Fleaswallow a little  _ too _ well,” she remarked.

xxxxx

As the trio got out of the car, Lammy noticed Sunny walking up to Beard Burger’s front double doors. 

“Sunny!” The lamb called out, capturing her attention. 

“Oh hey!” The pretty sunflower smiled from ear to ear as she waited for the three to join her side outside the burger joint they all frequented. 

“I’d ask why no invite, but at least we all ended up in the same place anyway.” Sunny said with a shrug. 

“We would’ve. But this was kinda last minute. Apparently an old friend is back in town with PJ.” Katy explained. 

“An old friend, huh? Ooh is it Matt?” 

“Watcha sounding so excited for? You got a crush or something?” The blue cat said suspiciously. Sunny laughed. 

“I didn’t say that… but he  _ is _ a cutie, haven’t you noticed?” 

Lammy giggled while Katy rolled her eyes, grinning. Parappa on the other hand found himself smiling at her, realizing that she was finally moving on after her two week situation with his rich, arrogant rival which seemed like forever ago at this point. 

“Let’s go inside… PJ’s waiting, remember?” Parappa reminded the group. They all nodded, following behind his lead as they headed into the restaurant.

“Over here!” The honey brown bear called out excitedly from one of the booth tables. The gang headed over, seeing a blond dog dressed in a red ringer t-shirt and light blue jeans sitting across from PJ. 

“Matt!” Katy, Parappa, and Sunny all said seemingly in unison as the taller dog got up to embrace them. Lammy stood back smiling as she watched since she didn’t know him. 

“Long time, no see!” Matt happily cooed as they all began to sit in the booth. 

“Oh, Matt, this is Lammy, my girlfriend.” Parappa added as he wrapped his arm around the lavender haired lamb. 

“Nice to meet you.” She said sweetly, extending her tanned hand for Matt to shake, which he accepted with a friendly grin.

“Likewise. Any friend of Parappa’s is a friend of mine.”

Between orders of double cheeseburgers, sea salt fries, garden salads, and milkshakes, everyone began to chat casually about what they’d been up to for the past year. In the midst of playing catch up, Matt added:

“You know… I’ve only been back for a few hours, but I managed to score some info.”

The teens around him stared at him eagerly in anticipation. 

“Joe Chin is having a party tonight. I know we can’t stand him. But does that mean we can’t go enjoy ourselves at his mansion? He’s wack, but his house isn’t.”

Everyone chuckled with the exception of Parappa, who looked like he was having none of it. Lammy nuzzled her head aside Parappa’s as she murmured,

“It could be fun, P… and besides… you’ll have me. And even Sunny’s going."

She kissed his cheek and that was all the previously unconvinced dog needed to sway his decision. Besides, as he looked at Sunny, he realized Lammy had a point. If Sunny could go despite how she’d been treated, why couldn’t he suck it up too?

“Okay, I’ll go… but thank Lammy, ‘cause otherwise I would not be going anywhere near that jackass’ house, mansion… whatever the hell it is.”

The gang cheered in triumph and finished off their late fast food lunch before getting in Parappa’s car to head off to the party.

xxxxx

Inside the flashy mansion, there were familiar faces from their junior class as well as some seniors and even a few sophomores and freshmen doing the usual things one does at a party. Drinking booze in copious amounts from red solo cups, eating from the sushi roll and sashimi assortment on the kitchen tables, dancing to the blasting music, talking to friends, and of course trying to spit game at potential crushes. 

As the party went on, the group found themselves naturally separated. Matt and Sunny were talking amongst themselves on a couch, Katy and PJ were dancing in the hallway where the music could be heard at its max volume, and Parappa and Lammy had snuck off and found an empty bedroom to get some much needed alone time. 

“Try it. It’s fruity, I promise you'll like it. It’s not PBR or any of the other cheap beer the guys like to drink.” Matt offered to Sunny, handing her a cup.

“... We’ll see.” Sunny cooed before sipping from it. She soon smiled in approval. 

“It’s good… tastes like orange soda… and a little bit like coconut?”

“... See? What’d I tell you?” The taller dog grinned as he began to drink from his own cup. 

“This is my song!” Katy yelled as the next song began to play, her dance moves becoming quicker and more energetic. 

“Right?” PJ agreed, nodding his head to the beat as he moved alongside the blue cat. 

“P… what if someone comes in?” Lammy said in between kisses. She really wasn’t trying to get interrupted for the upteenth time. It was beginning to become a thorn in her side. 

“Don’t worry… I locked the door.” Parappa said with a wink before closing the gap between their lips again as they sat beside each other on the full sized bed, arms encircled around each other’s frame. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lammy…” He breathed as they parted for air, his brown eyes seeming to glimmer as he stared back into her violet orbs. 

“P… I… “ She said softly, her cheeks turning red as his words fully hit her. Before she could say anything more, he was kissing her again, shifting his weight so he was on top of her on the bed. Just as Lammy allowed herself to revel in the natural sweetness of her boyfriend’s lips again, a loud voice could be heard yelling, 

“Ohh shit! Fight!” 

The pair pulled away from each other, breathlessly staring at the door then back at each other.

“Did you hear that?” Lammy asked. Parappa nodded, standing up and heading over to the door. She instantly missed the warmth of his body being so close to hers. 

“We better go see what’s going on…” He murmured. She frowned. Again, they’d been interrupted. Why was it so hard for them to be alone?

“... Yeah.” She bit her lip, standing up and following Parappa’s lead as he unlocked the door and headed out into the hallway.

As the two headed downstairs as quickly as they could, Matt could be seen dodging a punch from Joe Chin, and then throwing a hard left hook, which he successfully landed into the arrogant, wealthy dog’s face, and sent him tumbling to the floor. 

As Joe Chin hit the floor, the other party patrons all yelled in astonishment, some even taking out their phones to take pictures or record the scene before them. Not only that, but the song  _ Mama Said Knock You Out _ could be heard playing. 

“Matt, we should get outta here!” Parappa called out as the taller dog and sunflower turned to face him and Lammy.

“... Good idea.” Matt said. “But where’s Katy and PJ?”

“Now that’s how it’s done! How’re you gonna fight and not invite me for backup? You know how long I’ve been wanting to deck that fool?” Katy called out as she and PJ ran out from the kitchen joining their friends’ side. 

“Not the time, Katy.” Lammy reminded. A serious expression was on her face.

Katy nodded, and the group quickly made their way out of the party. As they left the commotion, PaRappa could hear a high-pitched voice yell out, “ _ Damn _ , Joe! You got knocked the fuck out! Ahahaha!”

“So what exactly happened, Matt?” PJ asked as they all got into Parappa’s car and took off down the road.

“Me and Sunny were just talking on one of the couches when Joe Chin came over, completely wasted,” Matt explained. “He was even more obnoxious than usual, and started rudely asking me questions; why I’m back, asking Sunny why she’s at his party, stuff like that.  _ Then _ he asked me if I like his sloppy seconds…”

Matt let out a deep breath. “It goes without saying, that’s really disrespectful. And I already didn’t like him, anyway. So I got up and threw a punch. He dodged it, he threw one at me which I avoided, then I tried again and that’s what you guys saw.”

“Well, if you ask me, he deserved it, plain and simple.” Katy said, shrugging her shoulders.

“Not arguing there. But… let’s not make this a habit, huh?” Parappa responded, turning to meet Matt’s gaze for a moment before turning back to the road.

“Deal… I don’t plan on it, anyway.” The blond nodded his head before turning to Sunny, who smiled sweetly at him, their eyes lingering on each other for a moment before separating. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this Parappa sequel as much as Afro Thunder and I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for reading and we'll see you in the next chapter. :)


End file.
